Amants
by La vagabonde
Summary: Résumé : Un Homme, Une femme, attirés l'un vers l'autre. Tout pourrait être simple, pourtant tout est compliqué. Car ils ne sont pas libres. Elle aime son mari, il aime sa femme. Ils gravissent doucement les marches du commencement. Ils deviennent amants.
1. Trouble

Chapitre 1 Trouble  
Résumé : Un Homme, Une femme, attirés l'un vers l'autre. Tout pourrait être simple, pourtant tout est compliqué. Car ils ne sont pas libres. Elle aime son mari, il aime sa femme. Ils gravissent doucement les marches du commencement. Ils deviennent amants…  
Couple : Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku (j'arrive pas à croire que je suis arrivée à mettre mon chouchou avec elle…) SASU/HINA !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, à vrai dire ils se voyaient assez souvent, ils avaient chacun des places importantes au sein du conseil du village. Lui Sasuke Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa, 32 ans marié à Sakura Haruno et trois enfant. Elle, Hinata Hyûga, 31 ans, ninja d'élite et chef de clan, marié à Naruto Uzumaki et deux enfants. A la table du conseil leurs sièges se faisaient face. En le regardant elle eut une impression, comme une sorte de flash : Son histoire à elle s'arrêterait avec lui. Sur le coup ses pensées lui parurent stupides. Elle avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, mais de manière diffuse. Alors que là elle avait juste posé son regard sur lui et elle avait su. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas arrivé avant qu'elle n'épouse Naruto, tout aurait été plus simple… Elle se souvient… C'était en mars et l'hiver s'attardait, le sujet du jour était signer oui ou non un armistice avec le Tsuchikage ? Elle débattait avec un membre du conseil, de manière douce et froide, comme elle. Pour son village, elle savait écouter, elle donnerait sa vie pour son village. Quant lui, lui, se mit à débattre en argumentant le contre, elle s'enflamma, la discussion devint violente, les propos acerbes. C'est cette sauvagerie qui caractérisera le mieux leurs ébats jusqu'à leur destruction à tous les deux. A ce moment elle était nerveuse, elle cherchait sa peau, son kimono en cachait la quasi-totalité, elle en était vexée, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, détacher le vêtement de l'homme pour admirer sa peau et sentir son odeur, c'est cette pensée qui nourrira ses fantasmes pendant les mois suivants. Sur son visage bien sûr, aucune émotion n'y paraissait, elle montrait un visage froid et impassible. A la fin de la réunion, ils se levèrent, il lui adressa un « au revoir » courtois, rien de chaleureux, rien de personnel, elle lui adressa un signe de tête. A la sortie du bâtiment, un pousse-pousse l'attendait. Elle s'y installa, ramenant sur ses genoux sa longue chevelure bleutée. A cette époque, elle avait été à l'apogée de sa beauté, elle était incontestablement la plus belle femme du village, même en vieillissant elle avait gardé cette beauté presque irréelle, seuls les soucis et les problèmes avaient durcis ses traits. Arrivé au manoir, elle rentra directement dans ses appartements et donna l'ordre de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte, quand son mari rentra de mission et voulu pénétrer dans les quartiers de sa femme, la servante s'inclina profondément :  
- Madame à ordonné de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. Madame avait l'air nerveuse et contrariée.  
- Eh bien faîtes moi entrer ! Je suis sûre d'arriver à la calmer !  
- Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres de Madame.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, tournait en rond. Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse et se contraria quand elle vit une légère ride barrer son front. Elle posa sa main dessus et concentra son chakra, ça y est la ride avait disparu. Avec le temps elle devenait sensible à son apparence, à sa beauté, car elle devait la préserver : pour lui. Elle descendit tout de même dîner : Avec son mari et ses enfants, oui elle les aimait, tous les trois, mais étrangement elle aimait Sasuke aussi autant qu'elle le haïssait. Elle chassa ses idées stupides de sa tête et se composa un sourire. Sa fille se leva et s'éloigna de la table en joignant les mains :  
- Regarde ce que je sais faire maman ! Kage bunshin no jutsu !

Un clone à l'image de sa fille apparu. Elle sourit et félicita sa fille, elle était fière. Sur le moment elle  
pensa que si son père lui avait fait bénéficier d'une telle attention, aujourd'hui elle serait bien plus forte. Son petit Naoki descendit de la lourde chaise de chêne massif pour se réfugier dans les jupons de sa mère, elle le câlina et lui caressa les cheveux. Le dîner sonna étrangement faux à son avis, Naoki était pleurnicheur et Tomoko étrangement sérieuse contrairement à leurs habitudes respective. Son mari la regardait d'un air inquiet. Après que la domestique ai ramassé le couvert et que la gouvernante ai couché les enfants, pendant qu'elle brossait sa longue chevelure sur le lit conjugal son mari lui demanda :  
- Quelque chose ne va pas chérie ?  
- Non, non tout va bien.  
- Tu mens mal Hinata…  
- La réunion s'est mal passée. C'est tout.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sauvagement, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre :  
-Non…Je n'ai pas envie ce soir…Arrête…  
- S'il te plaît…Hinata ça fait bien deux semaines qu'on ne l'a pas fait…  
- Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai dis non !  
- J'ai la plus belle femme de Konoha dans mon lit et je ne peux même pas coucher avec elle ! S'emporta t-il

Elle n'avait pas envie de créer d'embrouille ce soir, alors elle céda mais celui avec qui elle faisait l'amour ce soir, c'était…

Sasuke…

Il était là à genoux dans le temple des Uchiwa. Nerveux, ça oui il l'était, troublé aussi… Troublé par cette femme qu'il n'avait alors jamais vraiment remarqué, elle était belle c'est sur, plus que Sakura, mais il aimait sa femme et n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur une autre, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il voulait comprendre…Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas il y a dix ans ? Cette femme dure et froide, austère mais pourtant si radieuse ! Pendant la réunion, il avait gardé les yeux posé sur cette femme, c'est comme si elle était l'autre pôle, l'âme sœur. Il avait eu alors une idée absurde : Sa vie s'arrêterait avec elle. Pas qu'il passerait le restant de sa vie à ses côtés, non, cette femme était la fin de son histoire. Il n'était pas croyant, mais il lui avait semblé que c'était la seule alternative à son trouble. Pourtant il avait beau prier, l'Image d'Hinata montant dans le pousse-pousse lui revenait sans cesse en tête, il n'en pouvait plus… Cette femme était un démon ! Sa beauté, le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, c'était pour mettre son amour pour Sakura à l'épreuve ! Il devait résister ! Finalement il se leva. D'un pas assuré il sortit du temple, retrouvant à l'entrée Narumi sa petite fille de trois ans qui devait avoir échappé à la vigilance de sa gouvernante, une enfant discrète, timide et effacée ne ressemblant ni à lui ni à Sakura contrairement à leurs autres enfants. A vrai dire elle ressemblait à Hinata enfant. Cette pensée était stupide il le savait, c'était Sakura sa mère et lui son père, sa femme n'avait pas de lien de sang avec les Hyûga, lui-même était vaguement apparenté aux Hyûga, mais il y a une centaine de génération... Narumi était-elle la fille spirituelle d'Hinata ? Il se permit un sourire en coin. Sa fille tendait ses petits bras vers lui gazouillant un « papa » :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Nana ? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras  
- Eu voulais oir…papa… Avoua la petite fille toute timide  
Il partit marcher dans le jardin de la demeure, sa fille toujours dans ses bras : Il devait résister pour ça. Sa femme, ses enfants. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il préférait Narumi à ses autres enfants. Sa fille aînée ressemblait trop à Sakura enfant, trop superficielle, BEAUCOUP trop loquace, tandis que son fils ressemblait trop à Itachi. Narumi, elle, elle ne ressemblait à personne. Les gens disaient qu'elle lui ressemblait, les gens veulent voir ce qu'ils veulent bien voir… D'un côté il faut bien qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un cette petite. Il la posa près du bassin aux carpes, et elle trempa ses petits doigts dans l'eau froide. L'eau s'agita bizarrement à cette intrusion.  
- Nana à d'excellentes pré-aptitudes pour le suiton, à son âge ! Une Uchiwa qui manipulait le suiton c'était étrange, surtout que c'était l'élément d'Hinata aussi… A se demander si ce n'était pas la fille d'Hinata… Non c'était idiot, il était là pendant l'accouchement, et puis sinon elle aurait eu un Byakugan. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de sa fille :  
- Papa ! Papa ! Oisson ! Oisson ! S'écria t-elle  
- Oui c'est une carpe ma chérie.

Sa femme arriva, dans un Kimono de couleur rose vif, comme elle aimait tant :  
-Sasuke ? On passe à table. Marika va servir le dîner.  
- J'arrive.  
- Ah ! Tu étais là toi ! Narumi ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas déranger ton père ! S'énerva t-elle  
- Laisse la petite, elle ne me dérange pas… Déclara t-il en passant un bras autour de la fillette terrorisée.

Sasuke le savait très bien, Sakura n'aimait pas Narumi, du moins elle n'y était pas arrivée, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Un jour ils s'étaient expliqués sur ce sujet. Ai lui ressemblait trait pour très. Fugaku ressemblait à son père, à lui. Mais Narumi, physiquement ne ressemblait à personne, mais si ce n'était que ça… Elle n'avait le caractère ni de son père ni de sa mère, ni d'un ses grands-parents, peut-être vaguement celui de sa grand-mère paternelle. Mais Sakura trouvait aussi qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata. Selon la génétique il y avait une chance sur cent milliard que ça arrive, mais c'était arrivé. Mais Sakura n'aimait pas Hinata, mais pas du tout… Alors elle n'était pas parvenue à aimer Narumi c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Sasuke suivit sa femme pour aller dîner en pensant à…

Hinata… 


	2. Premiers pas

**Je m'excuse pour cette si longue absence, mais le nombre restreint de mes lecteurs ne m'encourageait pas tant que ça à me remettre derrière mon clavier. Mais je vais publier les chapitres suivants de mes fictions au plus vite.  
FanSasuhina : Merci^^ Je vais bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail et une vie en dehors alors j'ai assez peu de temps.  
Yume-The-Dreamer : Le Sasusaku, c'est sale. Il faut dézinguer cette horreur au plus vite. Oui je n'aime pas Sakura, prototype de la poufiasse de base.  
**  
Une semaine passa, puis une nouvelle réunion eut lieu. Celle-ci se fit plus calme, finalement le traité avait été signé. Le regard d'Hinata était toujours porté sur Sasuke et vice-versa, ils se dévisageaient, elle tourna la tête mais sentit les pupilles de l'Uchiwa fixés sur elle. Elle se mit à regarder un clou dépassant de la table. Lorsqu'on est gêné, on se fie aux choses les plus futiles, les qualifiants soudain d'intéressant. L'être humain est de ce genre. Hinata n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle se mit à tricoter avec ses doigts. Cette sale manie enfantine refusait de partir. Elle se sentit ridicule et mal à l'aise. Elle profita d'un court instant de silence entre l'Hokage et le chef de clan Nara, pour sortir de la pièce prétextant un malaise. Elle sortit de la salle du conseil et se retrouve dans la Hall des missions. Elle traversa l'entrée et se retrouva dehors, malheureusement la personne sur qui elle tomba n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait imaginé. Pourtant si, un magnifique chignon relevé de cheveux roses et un Yukata rouge, Sakura Uchiwa :  
- Bonjour Hyûga-San. Salua t-elle d'une manière acide  
- Bonjour Sakura-San. Cracha Hinata

Hinata regarda la femme dans les yeux. Elle détestait Sakura depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle ne supportait pas le fait que la femme s'impose dans les réunions de clans ou elle accompagnait son mari alors que même Naruto et les autres concubins ou époux (se) ne se permettait même pas d'assister aux assemblées. De plus elle avait rompue la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, il y a bien des années en sortant avec Naruto, puis le lâchant pour un Sasuke revenant tout juste d'une cavale de plusieurs années, elle lui en voulait pour ça, et aussi sans se l'avouer car elle savait bien que l'Uchiwa était une meilleure Kunoïchi qu'elle :  
- Votre Yukata vous va à merveille Haruno-San, la couleur rehausse votre teint et souligne la couleur de vos yeux. Complimenta la chef de clan en souriant faussement

Avec les années Hinata maîtrisait l'art de l'hypocrisie et du mensonge aussi bien que le taijutsu, elle avait eu pour cela un excellent professeur, Neji Hyûga qui lui avait appris l'art de la flatterie. Elle jeta un œil sur la femme visiblement très courroucée par l'appellation, elle avait remarqué que la femme de l'Uchiwa ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses origines modestes :  
- Je vous prierais de m'appeler Uchiwa-Sama, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous laisse m'appeler Sakura-San, moi-même je ne me permets pas de telle familiarités avec vous.  
- Je comprends Sakura-San, avez-vous si honte de vos modestes origines ? De toutes les manières se permettre de m'appeler par mon prénom serait très irrespectueux envers le clan le plus renommé de Konoha, j'ajouterais aussi que je réserve Uchiwa-San à votre mari, vous n'êtes qu'une pièce rapportée, non le chef de clan. Déclara t-elle froidement

L'ancienne Haruno la regarda de haut puis la dédaigna avant de rentrer dans le quartier général. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de tant de méchanceté, avait-elle trop changée ? Elle eut quelques instants l'impression de ressembler à Sakura puis secoua la tête. Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda les nuages. Comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe avec Shikamaru.  
Quand elle se décida à prendre le chemin du retour une voix claire l'interpella :  
- Hinata ! Hinata !

Elle se retourna et vit Ino, Kimono relevé jusqu'aux genoux qui courrait dans sa direction sous les regards amusé des passants. Elle arriva jusqu'à elle et défroissa son habit :  
- Et bien dit-donc Hinata tu lui à rabroué le caquet à cette nouille !  
- Quel vocabulaire ! Tu as tout entendu ? Je croyais que tu étais encore amie avec elle ?  
- Moegi-Chan m'a tout raconté ! Sakura est quelqu'un de bien mais depuis qu'elle est mariée à Sasuke-Kun elle pète plus haut que son c… derrière… Si tu voix ce que je veux dire…  
- Voyons Ino ! Dit-elle en riant « Comment va ton fils? »  
- Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas… Inosada à eu LA révélation… Le lancer de Shuriken… Il va finir par démolir la maison à coup d'étoiles ninjas… Heureusement que son père est un peu plus présent mais il est aussi gamin que lui… C'est une catastrophe… En ce moment avec les réunions et les missions je n'ai pas de temps libre… Mais bon Inosada est grand… 12 ans comme Tomoko… Ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça…  
Hinata se surprit à rire de bon cœur. Cela faisait du bien. Elle salua son amie. Elle eut soudain une idée, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas chercher sa fille à l'académie ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de venir la chercher. Elle se mit en route vers l'Académie. Le bâtiment lui rappelait ses premiers émois, quand elle était assise à côté de son Naruto-Kun… Ces souvenirs là étaient si lointains aux yeux de la Hyûga qu'ils en paraissaient flous. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la sonnerie mais déjà plusieurs parents attendaient devant le portail. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle activa son hérédité sans qu'aucun signe extérieur n'apparaisse. Sasuke Uchiwa… En personne derrière elle. Elle se tendit et une goutte de sueur perla sur sa peau de porcelaine :  
- Je vous fais si peur que ça Hyûga-sama ? Lui glissa t-il discrètement  
- Uchiwa-San.  
- C'est bien comme cela que je me nomme, vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.  
- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Uchiwa-San, mais je dois aller chercher ma fille.  
- Hn. N'était ce pas la petite jeune fille qui accompagne mon fils ?  
- En effet Uchiwa-San.

Tomoko s'avança aux côtés d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs retenus par un élastique. Les deux enfants avaient l'air contrariés, mais à la vue de sa mère la jeune fille devint tout sourire :  
- Maman ! Tu es venue me chercher ? Ça faisait longtemps que tu me l'avais promis !

Elle ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa fille tandis que le jeune garçon salua froidement son père :  
- Bonjour père. »  
- Et bien mon fils pourquoi et tu si contrarié ?

Il regarda brièvement sa camarade avant de déclarer :  
- Kotetsu-Senseï m'a puni  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Parce que je me suis battu.  
- Et avec qui ?  
- Hyûga Tomoko-chan  
- Et bien Tomoko… Qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense. Es-tu punie aussi ?  
- O-Oui maman.  
- Et en quoi consiste cette punition » Demanda Sasuke aux enfants  
- Nous devons faire un exposé sur le premier Hokage … A rendre Jeudi  
- Eh bien vous ferez cet exposé tous les deux. Je suis d'avis de faire venir Kyoichi à la maison ce soir.  
- Bien Hyûga-San, je m'engage à prendre Tomoko à la maison demain soir. Ils pourront le finir mercredi.  
- L'affaire est réglée. Kyoichi est également le bienvenu pour le repas, bien entendu. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Uchiwa-San.

Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme et fut troublée par le regard qui lui portait, pendant quelques secondes, le monde avait cessé de tourner, c'est comme s'il n'était que tous les deux, faisant abstraction du monde alentour, juste lui et elle, se fixant dans les yeux. Elle avait envie de se jeter à son cou et d'effeuiller chaque couche de ses vêtements sombres. De son côté il ne rêvait que de goûter à sa peau couleur de lune, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. En se regardant ils voyaient naître leur passion commune. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la pression de la main de Tomoko sur la sienne :  
- Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Maman ? Tu vas bien ? Maman ?  
- Oui. Rentrons. Kyoichi-chan, c'est sur ta droite.  
- Je vous remercie Hyûga-Sama, mais je sais ou se trouve le manoir Hyûga.  
- Appelle-moi Hinata. Pourtant tu n'ais jamais venu.  
- Hn… Se contenta t-il de répondre

Arrivés au manoir, Tomoko en jeune fille de bonne famille fit visiter le manoir à son camarade puis ils s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque. Hinata prévint la cuisinière qu'il y avait une personne de plus à table. Elle l'informa en retour que son mari était toujours en mission. Elle soupira puis en grimpant dans l'escalier elle croisa Tenten sa belle-sœur le ventre bien rond :  
- Bonsoir Tenten-chan, voulez-vous un peu d'aide pour descendre ?  
- Ce n'est pas de refus… Mais en tant que chef de clan vous avez d'autres choses à faire…  
- Un bon chef de clan se doit de veiller et aider chaque membre, un peu à l'image du jardinier et ses fleurs, vois tu ?  
- Mais je ne suis même pas une Hyûga !  
- Bien sûr que si ! Vous en portez le nom et je vous considère comme les autres membres » Dit-elle en aidant la femme enceinte.  
- Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que ces escaliers ne sont pas très pratiques… Tomoko n'est pas là ?  
- Elle est dans la bibliothèque avec Kyoichi Uchiwa. Kotetsu-San l'a punie avec son camarade car ils se sont battus, ils ont un travail à rendre. L'examen des Genins approche… J'ai peur pour Tomoko, qu'elle fasse une bêtise ou qu'elle le rate…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Tomoko est une bonne élève. En attendant nous avons le fiston aîné qui est en mission en ce moment avec son sensei.  
- Je vois. Naruto ne m'avais pas dit ou il partait et avec qui. Bon… Je vous souhaite bon courage, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit mes appartements vous sont ouverts.  
- Merci Hinata-chan. Bonne soirée.

Elle redescendit à l'heure du repas. Le chef de clan ne mangeait qu'avec la famille proche. Ainsi il n'y avait que Tenten, Neji, Tomoko, Naoki et Kyoichi. Le repas fut silencieux. Elle se permit un regard vers les deux enfants. Tomoko et Kyoichi avait beau faire mine de ne pas s'apprécier, elle pouvait voir dans leur yeux quelque chose de puissant : L'amitié et la rivalité, comme leurs pères avant eux.

Après le repas. Hinata insista pour ramener le jeune homme en pousse-pousse tiré par des chevaux. Arrivé devant la porte des Uchiwa. Ce fut Sasuke qui ouvrit la porte. Après avoir salué son père et Hinata il rentra. Elle descendit et salua l'homme :  
- Tout c'est bien passé ?  
- Parfaitement bien. Votre fils est digne d'être un Uchiwa.  
- Merci Hyûga-San » Murmura t-il

Ils étaient tous les deux dehors sur le perron. Rien qu'eux deux. Un regard amoureux, il s'avança pour tenter un geste et elle ne recula pas, ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ai ouvrit la porte. Sasuke recula un peu. Sa fille salua Hinata et re-rentra. Leur fille avait involontairement brisé ce moment qui aurait être tout pour eux :  
- Au revoir Uchiwa-San bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée Hyûga-San

Elle rentra chez elle et mit son yukata de chambre. Avant de s'assoir sur son lit pour démêler ses cheveux. Elle réfléchissait au geste de Sasuke, il avait été interrompu…Qu'aurait t-il fait si sa fille n'était pas sortie ? Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par un bruit. Comme un petit choc. Le bruit se réitéra et elle remarqua qu'il provenait de sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et se pencha un peu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le chef de clan Uchiwa une poignée de cailloux dans la main et les faisant sauter :  
- Uchiwa-San ? » Chuchota t-elle surprise  
- Je peux monter ? Demanda t-il  
- Pourquoi donc ?

Il se colla au mur et grâce au chakra escalada la façade de la demeure jusqu'à la fenêtre de la femme. Cette rencontre avait tout d'un rendez-vous clandestin entre deux adolescents, ce qui la fit sourire. Il enjamba le rebord pour se trouver dans sa chambre :  
- Que faîtes-vous dans ma chambre Uchiwa-San ? Murmura t-elle

Il tendit une main hésitante vers sa joue et déclara d'une voix faussement assurée :  
- je déteste ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencé…

Ils avaient l'air fin. Les deux chefs des clans les plus puissants du village, l'un rentrant chez l'autre en cachette et utilisant un stratagème digne d'un enfant de huit ans pour faire remarquer sa présence. Tout doucement il approcha son visage du sien, lentement, comme pour retarder sa condamnation, pour retarder ce point de Non-retour. Ce baiser scellait leur fin.


End file.
